


Perfectly Ordinary

by Siriusstuff



Series: Bedrabbled [65]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, Schmoop, drabble challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 04:13:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14156454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusstuff/pseuds/Siriusstuff
Summary: The sterekdrabbles blog challenge for 03/30/18: “lazy, possible and pillow”





	Perfectly Ordinary

**Author's Note:**

> The sterekdrabbles blog challenge for 03/30/18: “lazy, possible and pillow”

On a lazy Saturday summer afternoon Stiles lay with his head in Derek’s lap, his second favorite pillow.

Birds chirped close by outdoors. Occasionally a breeze wafted fragrance from the neighbor’s mock orange tree into the room.

The Dodgers were playing on TV with the volume low.

“It’s possible this could be one of the most perfect moments of our life,” Stiles said, out of the blue.

“So,” Derek asked, “our wedding, or when we knew we were the one for each other, where do they come in?”

“They were perfect too. But so is this one.”

Derek kissed him.


End file.
